


Erik is having a terrible day, but then it gets a lot better at the end.

by PencilTricks



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTricks/pseuds/PencilTricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Erik really wants to do is change into something comfortable, order in from that Indian place down the block, and settle in for a marathon of Law & Order: SVU (Charles snuggled up against him, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik is having a terrible day, but then it gets a lot better at the end.

For the last forty-five minutes or so, Erik has been marching briskly to the tempo of a very unpleasant throbbing pain at his temples. (He missed his bus by mere seconds, and hence the reason for which he's been making his way à pied.) 

He narrowly avoids stepping in a steaming pile of dog shit. Instead, a thoughtless passerby knocks into Erik hard enough for him to loose his grip on his briefcase. He watches hopelessly as the briefcase cracks open upon impact, his belongings spilling across the spit-flecked, urine-stained city sidewalk. The offender saunters away without so much as a backward glance. The depth of his rage must be written on his normally inscrutable countenance because, instead of giving him a hand, all witnesses of the event have fled the scene. 'So rude.'

He attempts to assuage his anger by thinking about how close he is to home, but, still, a stop sign droops a little as he nears it and the change in his pockets have melted into an amorphous blob.

On better days, he loves the city - buoyant and bustling, it's people diverse beyond imagination, and _Gott_ the delis...

Today, he feels overwhelmed by the myriad of scents and irrationally irritated by every animate and inanimate object. Everything is too loud, too close, too much.

Today, all Erik really wants to do is change into something comfortable, order from that Indian from the place down the block, and settle in for a Law & Order: SVU marathon (Charles snuggled up next to him, of course).

\---

Erik loosens the constricting knot of his tie as he enters the apartment. He drops his keys and wallet on the console, leaves briefcase by the doorway, and then pauses in the entryway for a moment letting his eyes fall shut. 'Home,' he breathes, and his headache disapparates just like that.

He shrugs off his suit jacket as he moves into the living room, neatly folding the garment and placing it over the arm of the couch.

There are stacks of papers precariously balanced on the coffee table (where they shouldn't be) and books scattered everywhere. Tea bags litter every other available surface along with half empty mugs and dirty dishes. 'Charles,' he sighs as he tries to rub off a tea stain with the pad of his thumb.

'Incorrigible,' he thinks meanly. But then-

Eriks nose twitches at a tantalizing scent wafting over from down the hall. Charles' mind brushes against his invitingly.

Before he knows it, his feet have led him to the doorway of their bedroom where Erik's greeted by the lovely vision of his mate on their bed. 

'Lovely, darling thing.' On his knees. Ass in the air. A very naked Charles is working two fingers inside of himself. His plump lips, a vibrant red, are parted. Soft, happy purring noises released in the presence of his mate. 

His azure gaze cuts at Erik's composure, but Erik lingers at the foot of the bed, wanting to savour the compelling view just for a little bit longer. 

He sheds his clothing without further ado, metal buttons, metal zipper, metal belt buckle effortlessly manipulated. His cock knocks against his stomach eagerly at the thought of his mate wanton and aching for his thick, hard knot.

Erik places a hand at the base of Charles' spine. Charles rolls into it.

Soon, Erik has both his hands spreading his Omega open, replacing fingers with tongue. Just teasing shallow dips in at first. Then, he's pushing in deep as he can over and over, moaning at the taste of Omega slick. He loses himself like that for a while, until Charles is urgently tugging at his hair.

He pulls away and blows gently at the pink pucker, fascinated by the way it flutters at the sensation. Charles growls (endearingly). He shoves Erik onto his back, straddling him in one fluid motion. And sinks down.

He can feel Charles inner walls spasm around him, adjusting easily to the familiar length of Erik's cock. Charles' eyes are closed now, eyelashes dark smudges against cheekbones. Erik reaches up to brush the soft pale skin there, sliding downward to thumb at pink, puffy nipples, and further down to pull at Charles leaking erection. All the while, Charles's grinding down into the seat of Erik's hips.

Erik lets the Omega take his pleasure. They move slow and languid because they've got the time.

When the first wave of his orgasm hits, Charles whole body shudders. His asshole clenches rhythmically around Erik's bulging Alpha knot. The knot swells a little fuller, and stars burst across his vision as he comes.

\---

It will be a while before Erik's knot fades, so they turn on the television in the corner of the room. Law & Order SVU is playing.

Later, after the apartment has been tidied up, they'll have Indian steaming from take-out containers, and Erik will smile at Charles with too many teeth, relaxed and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm. Wanted to try to do the porns. Meep.


End file.
